Embodiments of the disclosure relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional flash memory device and a data storage device including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a static random access memory (SRAM), and the like and nonvolatile memory devices such as an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM), a flash memory, and the like. The volatile memory devices lose data stored therein when power is cut off, and the nonvolatile memory devices retain data stored therein even though power is cut off. Especially, the nonvolatile memory devices have an advantage such as high program speed, low power consumption, mass data storage, and the like. Thus, a data storage device including a flash memory may be widely used as a data storage medium.
The degree of integration of the flash memory is increasing to maintain good performance and cost competitiveness required by end users. However, a degree of integration of a two-dimensional (2D) flash memory may be limited due to a manufacturing process. For this reason, a three-dimensional flash memory is proposed. The degree of integration of the 3D flash memory is increased; however, the data reliability of the 3D flash memory is reduced due to program disturbance at a program operation or read disturbance at a read operation.